Internal Scars
by Anei Akuma
Summary: After a neardeath experience courtesy of some villagers, Naruto decides that he just can’t take it anymore and decides to leave… with, or without The Third’s blessing. HIATUS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Did you really think I'd spend my spare time writing fanfics if I made thousands of dollars a day? O.o

Summary: After a near-death experience courtesy of some villagers, Naruto decides that he just can't take it anymore and decides to leave… with, or without, The Third's blessing.

**AN: I got this review from someone that said this chapter seemed incomplete… I reread it and it was. xP Haha… sorry… Anyways, the rest of the chapter is finished. Enjoy! **

* * *

Naruto walked down the streets of Konaha while humming a cheerful tune. 'Hokage-ojiisan is going to be so happy!' Naruto thought, grinning. 'I managed to complete that tree-walking exercise!'

'Maybe he would even treat me to some ramen! Ramen is sooooooooooooo yummy! It's cheap and there are soooooooooo many flavors! Pork, Miso, Chicken, Sh—Ow!' Naruto bit his lower lip to stop himself from screaming.

"Hey, guys, look! The demon tripped over his own foot!" A man pointed, laughing loudly.

"Aww… it looks like the fox-child is going to cry." Another mocked.

"Common! Let's have some fun with it!" A villager sneered.

"But the Hokage said—"

"Screw the Hokage! That demon killed my brother!"

Naruto bit back a cry of pain when he tried to stand up. "But—I didn't—"

"And my husband!"

"My sister too!" Another quickly agreed.

"I didn't do anything!" Naruto said weakly. "I—I'm a good kid!" Naruto said, desperately searching for someone to believe him.

"Come on you guys. He's only _six_." Someone stated.

"Aiko, you lost your brother to that demon, and yet you're still defending him?" Someone asked in disbelief.

"He's only a child." Aiko said simply.

"He's protecting that damned demon! Let's kill him too!" A villager screamed.

"It can't be too hard." Another sneered. "Aiko isn't even a ninja."

"Tie the demon up. Let him watch the only person ever to defend him die right before his eyes."

Naruto struggled desperately; clawing and biting his capturer's hands.

"Dammit! Stay still you stupid brat!"

The villager grinned in satisfaction when Naruto was finally tied up. "Ready!" He stated.

"Took you long enough." Someone in a Chuunin outfit said, clearly annoyed.

"Well, _you_ try restraining that demon, you insolent pest." The villager spat.

"Quit arguing you two; let's just get this over with. The Hokage might come soon."

"Whatever. Kyra, wanna do the honors?"

"My pleasure," Kyra said, licking her lips.

Aiko backed away slowly, his eyes widened in fear. "Kyra, common. Don't do anything you might regret…"

Kyra shook her head; a malicious smile adorned her features. "That's where you're wrong Aiko. If there's anyone here that's going to regret what they did, it's _you_. Just view this as… the judgment for your actions."

Kyra took out her kunai, the glare from the setting sun glinted off the blade. "You know what, Aiko? You were always the dreamer; viewing life as one big, peaceful time. In your mind, there was no Kyuubi, no blood, no death… Grow up, Aiko. In this world, it's either kill, or be killed." Kyra stated, pushing her kunai through his hand.

Aiko let out a scream of pain. "T—that's not true!" Aiko held his hand to his chest while the wound bled fiercely. "You always did have a twisted view on the world."

Kyra kicked Aiko harshly in the stomach. "I don't really think you're in the position to tell me how to live my life."

Aiko doubled over, coughing up blood. "Is that the best you got?" Aiko smirked. "Really, I thought that ninja's were supposed to be strong; and here, you can't even kill a simple villager."

Kyra grinned sadistically. "That was nothing. Have you ever felt real pain? Here, I'll show you." She took out a long, medical needle and held it tightly in front of her. "There's an area on the side of your head that can make you blind if I pushed this through hard enough. It'll hurt like hell, but you still won't die."

"So this is what they're teaching ninjas these days? Instead of letting the enemy die honorably, you torture them to near death and watch while they struggle to hold onto their life?"

"Shut up!" Kyra yelled, plunging the needle through his head.

Aiko dropped to the floor, clutching his head and screaming in pain. Some of the villagers turned away in disgust, closing their eyes and covering their ears.

"Get up!" Kyra screamed. "I'm not through with you yet." She grinned sadistically, "You thought that was bad? It's not over yet…"

"No! Stop it! You're hurting him!" Naruto yelled, trying to get out of the ropes that bound his arms and feet. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

Kyra sneered at Naruto. "'Course he did. He protected you. Treat this as a lesson. You're death to those around you."

Naruto stopped struggling, and let his bangs fall over his eyes. "Why?"

Kyra through her head back and laughed hysterically. "So you're so called "ojii-san" never told you?" Kyra stopped laughing and glared at Naruto, her face cold and impassive. "So you don't know what you are? Who's inside you? How many people you killed?"

Kyra laughed humorlessly. "The Third made a rule, a rule that stopped us from killing you and spreading the hate we had onto our children." She smiled dryly. "But we were still able too. So you really don't know _why_ we went through all this trouble to make your life _hell_? Because that's what you made ours into. You're the living reminder of our blood-filled past; of all the people we lost― friends, family, lovers. You're the hated vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"But the Fourth—"

"What? They told you the Fourth _destroyed_ it?" Kyra laughed hysterically. "What a bunch of bull shit! The fourth was too weak to destroy the demon. So he chose _you_ to be the next "Kyuubi." And I thought the Hokage's name was only given to the strongest and most sensible shinobi." Kyra shook her head in disgust. "So much for that fantasy."

Naruto glared from his spot on the floor. "No one disrespects the Hogake's title! Because I'm going to be the Fifth!" Naruto yelled.

Kyra laughed outright. "Why? So everyone would acknowledge you? You can't just be the strongest out there. You have to be loved and respected by the villagers too. We have to trust you with our life; with the village's future." Kyra spat at Naruto. "We'll _never_ trust you, and we'll make sure our children don't either."

Naruto hung his head in defeat and glanced away. "Hurt me all you want," Naruto said softly. "Just let Aiko-san go."

Kyra glanced at Naruto, amusement dancing in her eyes. "Why? So he can go run off and tell the Hokage all about us?" Kyra sneered in disgust. "I don't think so."

Kyra took out another kunai and turned to the crumpled heap on the floor. "It's a pity that we couldn't "_play_" anymore Aiko, but we're running out of time. See you in hell!" She used her kunai and stabbed Aiko ruthlessly in the chest.

Aiko lay on his back, eyes widened and glazed over; his mouth was open in a silent scream, and the hand that was reaching out for help fell lifelessly to his side.

Naruto couldn't stop staring at the lifeless figure, his eyes desperately searching for any indication of movement; his six year old mind couldn't comprehend what just happened.

"You―you BASTARD!" Naruto yelled, trying to leap onto his feet only to fall face-down onto the floor because of his bindings.

Kyra laughed and placed her foot on Naruto's head, applying pressure so that Naruto's voice was muffled by the solid dirt.

"So what are you going to do about it kid? You're too weak to defend yourself, much less revenge a person's death."

"Shut up!" Naruto said, struggling desperately. "You don't know anything about me!"

"I wouldn't have to," Kyra smirked. "Who wants to know the life of a gonna-be-dead man?" she asked mockingly.

"You know, it's funny. When we first look at you, you don't have even the slightest resemblance of the Kyuubi." Kyra paused and frowned thoughtfully. "The least I could do is remind everyone who you are― who you were going to _become_ if I hadn't disposed of you."

She ran a thumb almost tenderly across both of his cheeks. "Soft… the skin of a child's." her voice lost their warmth and grew sharp and cold. "The skin of my_ dead _child's."

She walked over to Aiko's lifeless body and pulled out the kunai protruding from his back. She stood before Naruto, the kunai raised and pointing towards him. "Everyone! Bare witness!" She shouted to the crowd behind her. "The markings of a demon!"

She walked towards Naruto with her kunai in front of her, daring him to make a move. She rested the tip on the right side of his cheek, applying just enough pressure for a small wound to form and bleed.

Her moves were fast and precise, slashing both of his cheeks a total of three times. When she pulled away, her eyes held a look of triumph. Naruto's face was a bloody mess, and the cuts were still bleeding intensely.

Naruto's eyes were dull and blank, staring straight ahead unblinkingly. Slowly, crimson red leaked into his sky blue eyes, and untamed red chakra flared around him in waves.

He turned around to face the terrified villagers, the scratches on his cheeks instantly healing; leaving only six scars. A bloodthirsty grin adorned his face, showing off his fangs. "Someone's going to die here," he said, laughing manically. "But it won't be me…"

* * *

AN: Hey! - Well… I'm back with a second story! (Even the first one isn't even _near_ completion…) Anyways, hope you sorta, kinda liked it… I think this story will be a bit more detailed because I already made a story before. I'm a seasoned veteran now! (Er… more like a wannabe veteran… but yah. -;)

Anyways, ya… the chappy was kinda short… but hopefully that would change in the near future. See you all again soon!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Did you really think I'd spend my spare time writing fanfics if I make thousands of dollars a day? O.o

Summary: After a near-death experience courtesy of some villagers, Naruto decides that he just can't take it anymore and leaves…

"Talking"

'Thinking"

'**Kyuubi'**

'_The other personality thinking_ (it depends on whose dominant)_'_

**AN: I wasn't exactly planning to, but I guess Naruto somehow gained a split personality while I was typing up this chapter… Anyways, the Naruto you see now isn't exactly Kyuubi or the original Naruto. –scratches head- It's not exactly a combination of both either… more like a darker version of Naruto that somehow knows how to manipulate Kyuu's chakra (like how Gaara does stuff with his sand.) This "Naru" looks like Naruto, but seems to be able to speak better… -sweat drop- Anyways, when Naru refers to "the nagging voice in the back of his mind" or "his other self", he means Naruto, 'kay? Mention in a review if this is too confusing. Err… oh ya! I forgot to mention that Naru could view Naruto's memories and stuff. . I'm talking too much… just enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Naru's POV:**

The crowd stared transfixed in wonder before fear overcame their amazement. Naru fixed his stony, cold eyes at each person before him; watching them topple over each other in cruel amusement.

Extending his arms before him, red chakra leaked from his fingers in tendrils. Manipulating the chakra like strings, he forced everyone to the ground by bounding their arms and legs together.

"You little piece of shit!" one Jounin yelled out defiantly, struggling with her bindings. "You think you could kill all of us? You're a _kid_. We could slaughter you in a second!"

Naru smirked at her attempts to dispel his chakra with her own. "You know, it's useless. My "special" chakra is able to absorb yours."

Naru strolled casually over to the frustrated shinobi, ignoring the terrified glances being thrown at him from those around her. Lifting her chin, he vaguely recognized her as the one who "gifted" him with his new scars.

Traveling his eyes down the length of her body, he realized with shock that she was beautiful. Her long purple hair framed her delicate face and ran down the length of her shapely body. Her eyes were the color of freshly spilt blood.

Forcefully suppressing the unfamiliar, sexual urges he had to the back of his mind, he reached toward her and tugged at her kunai pouch. Yanking the bag free from their straps, he dropped it to the floor beside him. Digging through the pouch, Naru retracted a handful of kunais. Caressing the smooth, steel blade, he stepped back a few feet and addressed his audience.

"Since 'my other self' isn't an academy student yet, I have no clue how to use one of these. And so, you'll be my practice targets." Naru paused for a second, reminiscing on the moment when he was finally able to pay the occupants of the village back for all they've done.

"Idiot! 'My other self'? What kind of bullshit are you blabbering about!" A lone voice rose from the crowd. "Did that fall knock out what little brain cells you had left?"

Naru smirked cruelly and began in a voice no louder than a whisper, but freezing everyone's hearts all the same. "For years, Naruto had endured the hateful glares, the scornful glances, and the sharp, steely words from all of you. Finally, he had broken ── resulting in yours truly." Naru paused briefly, watching everyone with unhidden amusement. "My name's Naru."

Naru grinned when he felt fear emit from all those around him. He had always viewed Naruto as weak, and that belief led him to reveal his existence to Naruto and demand for him to seek the Hokage for training. It was amazingly easy to get Naruto to agree. In exchange for simple companionship, Naruto began learning under The Third's guidance, improving with leaps and bounds. However, the power he felt now was nothing like he'd ever experienced before while within Naruto. For once, he felt he had the ability to take a life; to give judgment instead of receiving it.

Naru knew the power came from the Kyuubi ── he wasn't that naïve. However, _he_ decided what actions to take. _He_ was the one towering over the frightened villagers with deadly weapons in his hands. _He_ was the one staring at the crowd in front of him with those cold, steely eyes he never dreamt he would ever be able to show. And _he_ was the one bathing in the fact that he had the villagers' life in the palms of his hands ── not Kyuubi, not Naruto.

'_Do I really want to prove to everyone that I'm the monster they see me as? Do I really want this?'_ He dispelled those thoughts the instant they came. Naruto wanted this as much as he did ── he just didn't know it yet.

Shaking his head furiously to ward off the shrill, nagging voice echoing in the back of his mind, he turned back to the matter at hand. 'Live targets huh? This is going to be fun…'

Glancing at the kunais in his hand, Naru threw them in sharp unison at everyone before him, purposefully missing any vital organs. Naru grinned, revealing his sharp, deadly canines. He had lied. Kunai throwing was the first thing the Hokage had taught Naruto, and he had made sure that Naruto perfected his aim well enough that everything he threw was well within range of where he wanted them to be.

The shinobi and villagers alike writhed before him, screaming in agony. Naru looked on cruelly, watching them struggle desperately to get their arms free of their bindings to stop the bleeding on their arms, legs, and chest.

Naru smirked, knowing full well that even if they did survive, they'd be crippled for the rest of their life.

After a few minutes, most of the ordinary villagers slumped forward lifelessly, their eyes glazed and blank. Moments later, all but a few of the more advanced shinobi died of blood loss. Naru walked up to the ones remaining and marveled at their stubbornness and will to survive. 'They should die differently,' he mused. 'Maybe I should kill them off myself in front of their family,' he added as an afterthought.

Naru's gaze swept quickly over the faces of the ones who were still desperately clinging to life. A grudging respect for them grew; for even through the possibly excruciating pain, neither of them winced nor shown any sign of weakness or pain.

There were maybe five or six shinobi left, obviously skilled and experienced. In the back of his mind, the nagging voice was murmuring again. _'Let them go. You killed enough already!'_

Naru frowned. 'No. It won't ever be enough. I'll make them pay. I'll make them _all_ pay!'

Naru was lost in thought for awhile, pointedly ignoring the stench of decaying bodies that lingered heavily in the air. 'I could… but then… Maybe… no… Wait a minute… Hmm… What if…' Naru jerked his head up and let loose an evil, heart-stopping grin. 'That might just work!'

Naru walked over to the closest shinobi, which just happened to be Kyra. Lifting her up by the scruff of her neck, he used one of his sharp claws to lightly trace the length of her smooth, creamy neck ── leaving behind a thin, slightly bleeding scratch. He watched her feeble struggling in amusement. However, the smirk on his face was soon replaced by a frown when a sharp pain came from his left arm. Naru darted his eyes from the deep bite mark to the frustrated kunichi he held suspended in the air.

The smirk returned. 'I guess she has more guts than I gave her credit for.'

Staring at Kyra with a critical eye, he grinned. On impulse, he crushed his lips over hers; prying open her full, red lips with his tongue. Using one arm to mold her body against him, he moaned into her lips. Once she hesitantly started to respond to his actions, he placed his free hand on the back of her neck. Using swift slashing motions with his claws, he decapitated her head ── leaving it to fall with a soft thud onto the floor.

Naru raised his bloodied claws to his lips; lapping at the sweet, addicting liquid with quick motions of his tongue. Naru watched with genuine curiosity at the conflicting emotions that crossed each shinobi's face as they stared at Kyra's disjoined head. 'They hardly knew her, apart from a few missions together here and there. Why do they care so much? Will anyone look like that when I die?' Naru shook his head from side to side furiously. 'Not like it matters ── who needs compassion anyways!'

For a brief instant, Naru thought he felt something stinging at the corner of his eyes, making his vision slightly blurred. Raising a closed fist, he rubbed at it furiously. What he felt afterwards confused him. 'Water?' Shrugging it off, he turned to address the remaining shinobi. "So who's going to be next?' Naru asked cruelly.

Grinning in satisfaction, Naru wrapped his chakra around the six bloodied heads and lifted it into the air beside him. Rubbing his hands together in anticipation, Naru bounded from rooftop to rooftop, slightly surprised that no one had heard the commotion yet.

Skidding to a halt just outside the Hokage's building, Naru jumped into The Third's office by going through the window. Thankful that the Hokage was at a meeting, he searched through the cabinets until he came upon a list of all the available shinobi. Taking his time to match the pictures to the currently floating heads beside him, Naru wrote down the addresses hastily onto an available sheet of paper.

Making sure to put everything back in their proper space, Naru headed out again. Reaching the closest house on his list, Naru fumbled with the heads until he came across the one he was searching for. Holding the head before him by the hair, Naru took out a dull Kunai and crudely tacked the head to the door before him. Grinning, Naru merrily strolled off to complete the rest of his task. 'Imagine everyone's faces when they see this!'

**

* * *

**

**Naruto's POV:**

Naruto yawned widely and rubbed his eyes furiously with a closed fist. Glancing around, instead of noticing himself in his usual, broken down apartment, all Naruto could see was trees. Turning his head this way and that, questions marks could practically be seen whirling in circles around him.

'Huh? Where'm I?' Naruto murmured groggily.

'_Che. And that villager said _I_ was the idiot…'_

Jumping slightly at the stern voice, Naruto forced himself to calm his pounding heart. 'Naru?'

'_Who else would I be? A talking pink bunny?'_

Naruto blushed slightly and glanced at his feet in embarrassment. Noticing red streaks and splotches on his pants and hands, Naruto jerked his head up. 'What'd you do!' Naruto desperately tried to clean off the blood; however, it was already desiccated and dry. Tears leaked out from his eyes, and sobs wracked his body; his mind finally remembering the previous night's events. 'Why? Why!'

Naruto dropped to the ground and hugged his knees to his chest, burying his face into the safe enclosure of his arms. 'Why? Answer me!'

The voice in his head was quiet for a moment, as if deep in thought. _'So you didn't like it? You didn't enjoy the feel of blood dripping over your fingers as the victim screamed in agony? You didn't relish over the fact that you could kill so easily? That you could end someone's life in a matter of moments?'_

Naruto shook his head furiously, rocking his body back and forth. 'I'm not like you! I'm not a monster!'

Naruto could feel Naru smirking, and he hugged himself tighter, squeezing his eyes shut to block out the memories of last night's proceedings. He soon dosed off into sleep, the words, _'You soon will be,' _echoed endlessly in his mind.

* * *

The first rays of sunlight glared upon Naruto, stirring him from his slumber. Blinking his eyes owlishly, loud screams shook him from his drowsy daze. Naruto jerked to his feet, stumbling slightly off balance in his haste. Eyes widening, Naruto darted his eyes from side to side, imagining vividly all the terrified and shocked gazes directed on the six heads pinned to the doors.

Turning his body, Naruto directed his gaze at the direction of Konaha's gates. 'I'll come back stronger, but not as a vengeful monster, but as Konaha's guardian. Calm down, wait for me… I'll be back… I promise to come back home.'

* * *

So? So? What do you think? It's not _too_ bad… right? Anyways, comments and advice is appreciated, so review! 


End file.
